Keeping A Secret
by DixieMame
Summary: 53 of the 100 Choices Challenge. What kind of secret could Scrooge be keeping from everyone as he hides in the sea caves?


_This is a pairing a close friend of mine and I support...so..please don't flame. And sorry about the cliffhanger, but it was too much fun to resist._

All characters belong to Disney...oh, Scrooge, you may be old, but you still got a passionate flame in ya...  


* * *

"After them! Don't let them escape!"

Oh, he was getting too old for this. Trying to run as fast as his nephews, multimillionaire Scrooge McDuck moved as quickly as possible along the sand. He took one quick look back...just as he thought, the three varied size types that were the Beagle Boys were chasing right after them, leaving their boss, Magica De Spell, in their dust.

With a gulp, Scrooge turned his head back forward, and saw the path that lay ahead of them.

They had been after a rare oyster pearl down at the Florida Keys, which was expected to be worth three times his own fortune. However, whenever Scrooge wanted something, Magica usually wanted it just as badly. She had not only followed them there, but beat them to the chase, now sending her hired goons after him and the boys. Thankfully Launchpad and Webbigail were miles away, resting at the hotel.

"A forked road!" Huey suddenly shouted, nearly tripping over his own feet. It was true, in a way...their path now consisted of one way heading down, to many sea caves that were drenched in water from past tides, and the other way heading towards a local public beach, filled with tourists.

"Let's split up!" The elder duck commanded, having already seen this situation coming. "You three, get lost in the crowds, and I'll hide in the caves!"

"But Uncle - " All three tried to protest, but their relative had already gotten away. They were forced to obey him, and scrambled into the hidden area of beach goers.

Scrooge's feet were deep in ocean water, but it hardly mattered now. He ran into the closest cave, which had little light, and pressed his back to a wall. He paused, listening for any signs of footsteps...none. Knowing the Beagle Boys, they had probably stopped chasing either group to argue about which one to go after in the first place.

He sighed heavily in relaxation...before a pair of hands suddenly grabbed for his jacket, yanking him forward, and beak met beak in a deep kiss. Scrooge's face lit up with startled blush, but then, oddly easily, he put his arms around his 'assailant' , returning the affections. After a moment, he pulled away, taking another breath. "Damp Dollars, woman, couldn't you give me another minute?"

In the shadows, she shrugged. "I got impatient."

"Clearly." He adjusted his small glasses. "You've got to get those Beagle Boys to slow down, my heart can't take it!"

Although he couldn't entirely see it, he knew she was smirking. "Are you sure it was from them that your heart races?"

He choose to avoid that one, looking away awkwardly. He tipped his top hat a little, clearing his throat. "You know, we can't keep up this charade forever. They're eventually going to realize at some point we stopped being enemies, and started being..." He trailed off, trying to find a delicate word for the situation.

"Lovers?" She answered for him, tracing an imaginary circle on his chest.

"...Blunt, aren't we."

"Just the truth."

"My boys haven't even reached puberty, I think we should choose a better word for it."

"Does it matter?" She leaned in closer, preening the feathers on his neck with her bill. "Any age, they're not going to take this lightly."

The elder man swallowed, trying to ignore her advances. "But I still feel bad for lying to them..."

"They're going to be hiding for a while." She cooed, removing his hat in order to ruffle his head feathers. "We may as well enjoy our little secret here..."

"You're not going to take 'no' for an answer, are you."

"What do you think."

"...Can we at least tell them soon?"

"I'll think about it. Now shut up and put that mouth to good use."

Not that he had any real choice in the matter, he found himself being kissed again, perhaps deeper and more passionate than last time. Realizing that fighting with her never worked, he just accepted it, and held her close, gently trying to return her love. He ran his fingers through her beautiful black hair...

"...Uncle Scrooge?"

Both ducks froze, and stared at the entrance of the cave, where three stunned, and rather disgusted, ducklings stood. Shaking, Dewey pointed at the two of them, but no words came out. It was Louie who finally continued speaking.

"...Uncle Scrooge, please tell us you're just restraining Magica De Spell."

The End.


End file.
